<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Feast of Faerghus by Ruunkur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652389">The Feast of Faerghus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur'>Ruunkur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Beasts, Brides, and Feasts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Roleswap AU, no beta we die like Glenn, tags to be updated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of Felix's eighteenth birthday, he fulfills his purpose.</p><p>The Feast of Faerghus, Universe C: Not a story told in chronological order. Snapshots of a life where the Tragedy of Duscur happens; Glenn &amp; Rodrigue are killed, leaving Dimitri the only survivor of Duscur and Felix the crown prince of Faerghus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Beasts, Brides, and Feasts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. To Return at Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, here we go for the third alt timeline(and final timeline I'll be occasionally posting one-shots to!</p><p>As always, not Beta'd. Only somewhat edited.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There’s a letter for you, Felix.”</p><p>Felix paused in his form, glancing over his shoulder to see where the professor stood, a frown on his face. He lowered his weapon, sheathing it and joined him. “Who’s the letter from?”</p><p>Byleth blinked, tilting his head. “It looks like it’s from Regent Lambert. Which reminds me, your birthday is coming up, is it not?”</p><p>“It is.” He held out his hand, Byleth passing off the letter to him. He broke the seal, opening it and glanced through it, letting out a sigh.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” Byleth asked, studying Felix’s face. He glanced from the letter to Byleth, giving him a one shoulder shrug.</p><p>“T-Dimitri and I are to return to the capital.” Felix clenched his jaw, looking back down at the letter once more. “It’s what I expected.”</p><p>“Will you not be at the monastery for your birthday, then?”</p><p>Felix shook his head. “We have to leave tomorrow if we are to be there on time.”</p><p>“When you get back, I will have your birthday tea waiting for you.”</p><p>Felix resisted the urge to roll his eyes, his hands curling into fists. “Of course, we’ll see you at the beginning of the Lone Moon.”</p><p>“Is there something bothering you, Felix?” Byleth tilts his head, watching the man. Felix shifted his weight, shaking his head.</p><p>“No, nothing.”</p><p>Byleth nods, letting Felix walk away.</p><p>***</p><p>Felix had grown use to many things, since the tragedy of Duscur. He had grown used to talking to other people his age, use to the lost look in Dimitri’s eyes every time they crossed Glenn’s old room.</p><p>He had grown used to the stares and the mutterings that followed him through the castle. He still wasn’t used to seeing the serious light in Lambert’s gaze as the man studied him, concern leaking through the mask he wore.</p><p>“What will happen?”</p><p>At the age of twelve, Felix had thought he had known what life would give him. Another six years, learning to do his part, with Lambert teaching him what he needed to learn. Dance lessons turned into weapons training, every spar second spent cramming everything Felix should have known by then into his head.</p><p>When he was thirteen, he was presented as the crown prince of Faerghus. It had been a bit of a stir. Of course, the other nobles had known that Rodrigue had two sons. But they had never really seen Felix before that day.</p><p>Even now, Felix could feel the burn of the binding he wore. Several nobles had questioned about his legitimacy, about his abilities, about his own status as a crest bearer. Even if he hadn’t borne a crest, he was the last Fraldarius in Fodlan, they didn’t have much of a choice but to accept him.</p><p>“It is hard to say.” Lambert studied him, frowning.</p><p>“Why are we going through with the farce of a dinner party?” Felix asked, tugging at the sleeves of the jacket. He was standing before a mirror, Lambert casting a glance over the white clothing.</p><p>“It is tradition.”</p><p>Felix closed his eyes at the answer, opening them to find Lambert staring at him in the mirror.</p><p>“It is time, shall we?” Lambert suggested, gesturing towards the door. Felix stepped off the stool and backed away from the mirror, casting it one last glance. His hair was shorter than it was supposed to be, cut to honor the deaths of his father and brother. Dark circles lined under his eyes and he turned, leaving the room.</p><p>Lambert sat next to him at the feast, on his left, while Dimitri sat on his right, the dinner honoring him above all. Dimitri was restless next to him and, under the table, Felix reached out, touching his knee.</p><p>Dimitri jerked at the contact, glancing over at Felix, who tried to offer him a reassuring, but was uncertain that he succeeded.</p><p>At the height of the party, with the nobles drunk and feasting, Felix excused himself, slipping down the rarely used hallway.</p><p>Moments later, Lambert followed, meeting Felix in the stone chamber.</p><p>“Did you regret your actions?” Felix found himself asking as he stripped, trying to ignore Lambert’s gaze on him.</p><p>“We are raised to protect the crown,” Lambert began.</p><p>“But?” Felix could sense it, lingering in the air as Lambert walked forward, silk ropes in hand. Felix kneeled, offering his hands to Lambert.</p><p>“We place blind loyalty in those we serve. The beast is both a burden and a blessing. We serve because we were made to serve. But the ruling monarch also serves, their people and their kingdom. Don’t forget that, Felix.”</p><p>They fell silent as Lambert finished the bindings, his gaze hollow. </p><p>“May you serve well, Felix.”</p><p>Felix swallowed as Lambert left the chamber, cold from the air entering through the window. The past five years had been enough for Felix to understand what he had been kept from, growing up. Without anyone his own age, he had felt lonely.</p><p>Now, he felt abandoned. None of the other Blue Lions had come to celebrate, only their parents had showed, as a token effort. There had been rumors, Felix was sure, about why he had been kept a secret to most.</p><p>Once, when he was fifteen and after he had seen Dimitri in a battle, he had looked to see if there were records of a second child surviving the ceremony he was now prepared for.</p><p>The research had turned up exactly zero.</p><p>Felix heard the door open and he closed his eyes, swallowing back his fear. Showing that would surely mean death for him.</p><p>“Felix.”</p><p>He felt skin crawl as Dimitri stopped behind him, his voice offering only the slightest twinge of doubt.</p><p>“Just do it.”</p><p>“If they were alive, we wouldn’t have met until today.”</p><p>Felix closed his eyes, letting out a slow breath. “Must you ruin this by talking, Dimitri?”</p><p>Dimitri shifted and Felix could just see the claws that glinted as a hand rested on his shoulder. Hot breath brushed against his neck, the beast snorting.</p><p>Felix waited for the pain as the claws moved, drawing from his shoulder up his neck, one sharp edge catching on the leather. He tried to picture Dimitri behind him, half shifted and staring. Something wet trailed up the side of his neck and he tried to cringe away.</p><p>“Did you know,” Dimitri mused, “that the second child was only a recent addition when Loog and Kyphon left the empire?”</p><p>Felix huffed. “Oh, really?”</p><p>Dimitri hummed in response. The claw was still caught in the leather of the binding and Felix huffed, the pressure on his throat increasing. He narrowed his eyes, closing them when his breathing became harsh.</p><p>“Have you been a good plaything?” Dimitri whispered and Felix wanted to answer, but something snapped, the leather breaking under the pressure and he drew in a breath, trembling as Dimitri pressed up behind him, laughing.</p><p>“You call me a beast and yet, here you are, all wrapped up so prettily for me. Would you rather I decorate the inside of this room with your guts or your blood?”</p><p>“Neither, get off-” Felix struggled, trying to jab his elbow at Dimitri. Dimitri just took a step back, leaving Felix struggling.</p><p>“You are a strange person, Felix.” Dimitri stalked forward, stopping in front of Felix. His face was elongated, his hands curled into claws and his body was covered in fur. “But, am I beast or a boar, do you think?”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“See, because of you, I’m all confused.” He dropped to is knees in front of Felix. “I should say, the beast is confused. So, am I dog or a boar, Felix?”</p><p>Felix watched him, could picture the thing before him as either and he swallowed. “You’re a beast, running ahead with no thought for what might get in your way. You caught the scent of blood and you’ll follow it until you die.”</p><p>Dimitri nodded, reaching out and touching Felix’s cheek. “And if you die, the Fraldarius line will be gone, wiped from the earth with a single movement of claws.”</p><p>Felix closed his eyes, waiting for the pain that never came. Instead, a gentle hand was cupped around his cheek and Dimitri sighed.</p><p>“Glenn and Rodrigue would be so angry if I let you die, however.” He withdrew and Felix wanted to laugh.</p><p>“The dead are no true master.”</p><p>Dimitri simply shrugged. “As you say.” He leaned forward, kissing Felix’s forehead. “But, there will be no blood tonight. Already, too much Fraldarius blood has been spilled for me to bathe in.”</p><p>Felix let out an internal sigh of relief, wishing Dimitri would pull away and leave him alone. However, the other moved closer, pressing into Felix’s space.</p><p>“Will you deny a beast its master?”</p><p>Felix swallowed. “No.”</p><p>The word wavered at the end, Felix’s uncertainty creeping in and Dimitri sighed. “I suppose that is the best we can do.”</p><p>Dimitri got up, stretching and moved to lay on the bed. “I will see you in the morning, then.”</p><p>Felix bit down on the protest, his joints whining from the rope.</p><p>“Good night, Felix.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Felix muttered, ignoring the look Dimitri gave him as he squirmed, struggling to loosen the ropes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Winter's Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Professor.”</p><p>Sylvain lowered his lance as Byleth appeared, glancing around the cathedral hall. The damage was vast, the rubble making the floor hard to navigate, but the Blue Lions had gathered there, away from the entrance.</p><p>“Is everyone here?” Byleth looked at the group, counting quickly before recounting. There were only six people there, gathered together.</p><p>Sylvain glanced over his shoulder, shaking his head after a moment. “I’m afraid we’re short on people. Where have you been?”</p><p>“Professor!”</p><p>Byleth blinked as several people greeted him, his gaze firm. They had grown so much, since he last remembered. The yawning gap taunting him at what he must have missed.</p><p>“Who are we missing?” Byleth asked, unable to pick out who it was in the gloom of the cathedral.</p><p>Sylvain and Ingrid exchanged a glance. “We have not heard from Di-” Ingrid began.</p><p>“The beast has decided there are better things to serve than the kingdom.” Felix swept into the room, looking up to meet Byleth’s gaze. “So, you are alive after all. Where have you been?”</p><p>Byleth frowned. “I was…” he hesitated, touching the Sword of the Creator at his side. “I’m not sure where I was. What happened after the battle?”</p><p>“After Edelgard defeated the monastery forces.” Felix began, his movements mirroring Byleth as he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. “We returned to Faerghus. Dimitri became unhinged and attacked Cornelia. She threw him in the dungeons and attempted to starve him to death, but the damn beast didn’t know when to die. I tried freeing him, but it seems as if she got several Faerghus nobles on the side of the Empire. She painted Dimitri as nothing but an animal to be put down.”</p><p>“And Dimitri?” Byleth asked, realizing that Dimitri’s presence should have been easy to miss.</p><p>Felix shrugged. “He escaped from the prison and we haven’t heard from him since, only heard tales of a beast that roams the land at night.”</p><p>“Then we can-” Byleth began.</p><p>“Don’t bother wasting your resources on him. If he’s still after Edelgard’s head, we’ll cross paths with him eventually. After Dimitri broke out of the prisons, Cornelia placed the blame on me. To be honest, the prisons were the safest place for him, so I don’t know what she thought, blaming me.” Felix narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Cornelia took power and threw Felix to the side. Lambert tried to step in, but she…” Ingrid trailed off, glancing away.</p><p>“After Cornelia took power, Lambert went off in search of his missing son and hasn’t been seen since, either.” Felix cast Ingrid a look. “I have people loyal to the Fraldarius name. If you’ll lead us, perhaps we have some chance of recovering from this war.”</p><p>“And… Dedue?” Byleth asked, glancing back over at the gathered students. He could see a few Black Eagle and Golden Deer students in the mix, his heart growing at the thought of them having honored their promise.</p><p>“Where the beast went, the dog was sure to follow,” Felix muttered.</p><p>“Felix!” Ingrid snapped, turning to stare at him. He met her gaze, cocking an eyebrow.</p><p>“I want to do what’s right by <i>my</i> people, Byleth.” Felix met the professor’s gaze. “If it means fighting a war to bring peace back, so be it. I’m at your command.”</p><p>Byleth drew in a breath but nodded. “Let’s begin. Catch me up on the war.”</p><p>Felix nodded, turning and striding away from the cathedral, up to the old meeting rooms. Ingrid and Sylvain exchanged a glance, looking at Byleth.</p><p>“We’re glad you’re back, we missed you.” Ingrid stepped forward, her eyes set in a hard gleam.</p><p>“I just hope you can save our skin,” Sylvain said with a smirk, dodging the smack Ingrid aimed his way.</p><p>Byleth nodded, following Felix while the others trailed behind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>